Respirar, Transpirar, Não Pirar
by jessicajosino1
Summary: Quanto mais amigos, maior os benefícios. Certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **| Respirar, Transpirar, Não Pirar! |**

 _"Eu só sei que eu quero você_

 _Dentro de mim".¹_

Hermione aparatou no apartamento escuro, produzindo um _crack_ alto e característico. Fez careta, parada por um segundo, em absorto silêncio.

" _Lembrar-se de estudar um livro avançado de Aparatação para não produzir tanto barulho assim_ ", anotou mentalmente.

Aparentemente, para seu alívio, não havia acordado ninguém. Sua cabeça estava meio tonta. Com certeza havia passado da conta de copos de vinho que se permitia beber, mas foi a única maneira de achar conforto naquele dia infeliz.

Bem, pelo menos até _agora_.

Ela que acabara de levar um fora de Ron Weasley.

Bufou.

Logo ela, mulher bonita e bem sucedida, Inominável chefe do Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas, presente na derrota de Lord Voldemort e – diziam muitas línguas – a próxima a assumir a cadeira de maior poder no Ministério, como Ministra da Magia.

Um _fora_. De _Ron Weasley_. Goleiro do Chudley Cannons – que, diga-se de passagem, não ganhava um campeonato há milénios! – e que, apesar do seus cabelos cor de fogo e sardas no nariz, nem era tão _bonitinho_ assim.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, de repente nervosa. Tinha que admitir, o maldito era bonito sim, mais até do que gostava de admitir.

– _Lumus!_

A ponta da sua varinha se acendeu, e Hermione viu-se num lugar conhecido: reconheceu as paredes cor de chumbo, a sala pequena com um sofá marrom e confortável, a televisão trouxa, a cozinha que separava-se apenas por um balcão, onde uma mesa de vidro encostava-se.

Pequena e simples, sem nenhum adorno, enfeites ou até móveis além do necessário.

Notou que a palma da sua mão suava. Não queria pensar no quanto estava ansiosa, senão era capaz de desmaiar ali mesmo, numa crise profunda de nervos.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava prestes a fazer ali, muito embora, tivesse refletido – com a cabeça cheia de vinho tinto – durante vários minutos sozinha no restaurante onde havia sido deixada.

Caminhou até a segunda e última parte do pequeno apartamento, um corredor que acabava em uma única porta de madeira.

Demorou-se até colocar a mão na maçaneta, ponderando se não deveria voltar para casa, enfiar-se debaixo do chuveiro, e dormir até que o álcool saísse do seu organismo.

 _"_ _Já está aqui"_ , pensou, a voz que ressoava na sua cabeça não parecia muito com a sua. _"Seja corajosa! É uma grifinória, por amor de Mérlin!"_

Para a sua surpresa, a porta não ofereceu nenhuma resistência ao ser violada. Através da luz azul de sua varinha, pôde ver os pés de uma cama de casal no centro da suíte. Ergueu a luz, e prendeu a respiração.

O homem dormia tranquilamente, alheio a invasão que se ocorria na sua propriedade. Enrolado em pesados cobertores, ele mantinha-se sem camisa, notou Hermione, pois seus ombros fortes e magros estavam bem ao alcance de seus olhos...

 _E de sua boca_ , pensou com certa malícia.

Deu um passo, mas o chão de madeira rangeu sob seus pés, fazendo o homem se mexer em seu sono. Hermione parou por um instante, mortificada.

Ah, dane-se, teria que acordá-lo de qualquer jeito para realizar seu desejo. Andou, dessa vez mais furtivamente, não ligando para o barulho.

" _Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Espero que não se arrependa mais tarde. Ah, cale a maldita boca_ ".

Hermione enxergou perfeitamente quando o homem acordou, os calorosos olhos verdes a fitando cheios de surpresa.

– Hermione? – Ele perguntou, como se achasse que estava delirando.

Ela não respondeu. Ergueu sua varinha, dizendo:

– _Nox!_

O quarto mergulhou em profunda escuridão, enquanto Hermione Granger invadia deliberadamente a cama de Harry Potter.

 **N/A:** _**¹ Ilegais, Vanessa da Mata**_

 ** _Gente, sou nova no site, ainda to tentando me adaptar. Essa fic eu comecei tem anos, e só agora retomei.._**

 ** _Espero que gostem! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Indecentes Intenções**

 **| Respirar, Transpirar, Não Pirar! |**

 _"Só tenho uma coisa a fazer_

 _Me descobrir_

 _Descobrindo você".¹_

O seu corpo já demonstrava os primeiros sinais de que estava completamente desperto, mas ela recusava-se a abrir os olhos.

Continuou ali, cheia de preguiça, agarrando um travesseiro particularmente rechonchudo. O cheiro que exalava era maravilhoso e estranhamente familiar... Uma mistura de âmbar, sândalo e madeira.

Um gemido de prazer arranhou a sua garganta, enquanto enfiava o rosto mais e mais no tecido fofo do travesseiro, aspirando-o como se aquilo fosse uma droga. Desejou não sair dali nunca mais.

Tentou dormir novamente, mas uma dor de cabeça arrebatadora assolou-a. Lembrou-se vagamente das garrafas de vinho vazias e das taças de vidro sujas com seu próprio batom.

 _Mérlin_.

O que tinha aprontado ontem? Não conseguia lembrar e, francamente, tinha medo de descobrir.

Abriu os olhos e a claridade quase fez sua cabeça fotofóbica explodir. As coisas começaram a entrar em foco aos poucos, e, para seu horror, Hermione reconheceu prontamente onde estava.

Havia estado naquele quarto pouquíssimas vezes, mas era o suficiente para lembrar-se das paredes cor de chumbo, da cama espaçosa e do tapete felpudo. Entendeu, enfim, porque o cheiro do travesseiro lhe parecia tão conhecido...

Era o cheiro _dele_.

Forçou a memória, mas tudo que conseguiu recordar era dos olhos verdes surpresos quando ela invadiu seu quarto.

 _Oh. Meu. Deus._

Abaixou os olhos para o próprio corpo, temerosa e parcialmente paralisada pelo medo. Suas roupas haviam sumido; vestia uma cueca box – de Harry, ela supôs – e uma blusa de botões, que, além de não lhe pertencer, não lhe cobriam lá muitas coisas.

 _Oh. Meu. Mérlin._

Sentia que estava prestes a desmaiar. _Teria_..? Uma onda de pânico a invadiu. Teria _transado_ com seu melhor amigo?

O pensamento a fez soltar um gritinho de horror.

Barulho esse que chamou atenção de Harry. O homem surgiu pela porta, e Hermione não pôde deixar de prender a respiração. Ele trajava apenas as calças do pijama, deixando a mostra o peitoral bem definido.

Hermione desviou os olhos. Tinha uma queda absimal pelos ombros largos de Harry, pois era uma característica que faltava no seu Ron.

 _Seu_ Ron.

Lembrou-se dolorosamente do fora na noite anterior, e quase pôde entender o porque de acordar na cama da pessoa que Ron mais sentia ciúme nesse mundo. _Vingança_.

– Bom dia, gracinha – saudou Harry, com uma voz rouca que fez Hermione arrepiar.

 _Oh Morgana_... Se havia realmente feito que pensava que tinha feito, daria todo ouro em Gringotes e mais um pouco para lembrar-se de cada detalhezinho. Certamente, dormir com Harry Potter não é algo que uma mulher se quer esquecer!

Abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum, como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar.

– Fiz um suco para você – ele disse, apontando o copo que segurava. – É de abóbora. Seu preferido.

– Obrigada – sua voz saiu estranhamente grossa, como se não fosse realmente sua.

Fez menção de pegar o copo, mas, quando o fez, as cobertas movimentaram-se sob seu corpo, expondo a pele pouco coberta. Mortificada, Hermione puxou-as de volta, cobrindo-se até o pescoço.

Harry soltou uma risadinha.

– Acha mesmo necessário?

Seu rosto ganhou uma tonalidade púrpura. Então, era assim que a grande Hermione Granger iria morrer. _De vergonha_ , no meio de uma crise, e quase pelada na cama do seu melhor amigo.

– Mandei uma coruja para o Ministério explicando a nossa ausência hoje – informou Harry, inabalável, depositando o suco no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. – Embora eu não soubesse muito bem o que dizer, devo ser sincero.

– Obrigada. E desculpe, Harry – pediu, mesmo que não soubesse direito o porque.

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Está estranha, Hermione.

– Eu não sei... – Ela desviou os olhos, encarando qualquer coisa que não fosse Harry Potter. – Desculpe-me por ontem... Foi um erro, e a culpa é toda minha... Não voltará a acontecer, pode ter certeza – falou muito rápido, antes que perdesse a corajem. – Espero que possa esquecer isso, detestaria se nossa amizade mudasse...

Harry soltou um sorriso malicioso.

– O que pensa que aconteceu ontem, Hermione?

Hermione soltou um muxoxo irritado, cruzando os braços sob o peito e esquecendo-se das cobertas. Quem Harry julgava ser, para zombar com seus sentimentos assim tão deliberadamente?

– Penso que aconteceu o que acontece quando dois adultos ficam numa cama de madrugada, Potter!

Mas, ao contrário do que prevera, a reação de Harry foi uma risada alta, que ressoou entre as paredes grossas do quarto. Isso a deixou mais irritada ainda. Como ele podia _rir_ da situação _embaraçosa_ que se meteram?

– Suponho que seja engraçado para você?

– Oh, Herms, você nem imagina o quanto – ele não parou de rir, enxugando as lágrimas que se formavam nos cantos dos seus malditos lindos olhos.

– Não consigo imaginar porque – resmungou, sentindo ganas de matá-lo.

Harry parou de rir, fitando-a por um segundo. Seu olhar era tão incisivo que Hermione sentiu-se acuada.

– Então, diga-me, Hermione Granger – aproximou-se perigosamente dela, o corpo faíscando. – Foi bom para você?

Hermione recuou, assustada. Suas órbes eram duas esferas arregaladas.

– Foi... _Ham_... Bem... Hum... – Gaguejou. Com que cara diria ao seu melhor amigo que não se lembrava de nada, além de risos trôpegos e um banho gelado no meio da madrugada?

Um _banho_. Harry estava nesse banho? Fechou os olhos com força. _Oh_. Ela não conseguia lembrar.

– Foi... Ham... Definitivamente... Hum... Surpreendente.

 _Isso_! Essa era a palavra. _Surpreendente_. Uma palavra neutra, que não insinuava que havia sido uma noite de sexo tórrido inesquecível, e nem uma horrível e péssima ideia de sua cabeça bêbada.

Harry riu com gosto, e ela o amaldiçoou baixinho.

Antes que notasse o que aconteceu, Harry avançou na cama, tomando-a entre seus braços. Hermione ficou paralisada, demorando segundos até perceber que o amigo apenas a abraçava.

Ele nunca esteve tão aproximado e ao mesmo tempo tão "despido" perto da mulher. O rosto de Hermione estava pressionado contra o peito forte que ela tanto apreciava, e, daquela forma, podia sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de homem que Harry exalava.

– Tem mesmo uma criatividade espantadora, Srta. Granger – ele disse, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

– Por que diz isso? – Perguntou, sentindo-se uma criança dentro daqueles enormes braços.

– Não se lembra mesmo o que aconteceu ontem a noite? – Harry perguntou, a fitando com doçura.

– Não – admitiu Hermione, com um gemido culpado.

Harry então a soltou, posicionando-se na ponta da cama.

– Já passavam da três da manhã, e você aparatou aqui em casa, aproveitando-se do fato de ter livre acesso ao meu apartamento – deu um sorriso torto. – Eu estava dormindo, e só notei quando você entrou no quarto. Enfiou-se na minha cama, e começou a dizer coisas que não faziam o menor sentido. Chorou – a voz dele endureceu nessa hora. – Contou-me a história com Ron.

Hermione desejou que o chão se abrisse, e a terra a engolisse. Chegara bêbada na casa do seu melhor amigo – claramente com diversas más-intenções na cabeça – e tudo que conseguira fora chorar. Não satisfeita, embaraçou-se a manhã inteira, insinuando a ele que tinham dormidos juntos.

– Chorou mais um pouco, então coloquei você no banho.

Se ela achava que não havia mais como se envergonhar, se enganara lindamente. Encarou Harry, mortificada.

– Você fez isso sozinha, Hermione – ele tranquilizou-a, erguendo o cenho para o desespero aparente no rosto dela. – Julga-me um tarado que se aproveita de amigas?

" _Não, julgo-me assim_ ", pensou, infeliz.

– Claro que não. Só não me lembro bem.

– Você vestiu roupas minhas – ele parou nesse instante, fitando longamente as pernas da mulher que estavam a amostra. – Pediu-me para dormir aqui, e eu deixei.

– _Eu pedi_? – Ganiu Hermione, envergonhada. – Oh, Harry, mil desculpas, jamais quis causar qualquer tipo de transtorno...

– Hermione, pare – interrompeu ele. – Não me causa transtornos, exceto quando chora, porque fico preocupado. Meu único pensamento nesse momento, é no que iremos fazer no resto do dia, já que estamos livres.

– Não, não – negou Hermione, enfática. –Tenho que trabalhar!

– Pensei já ter comentado que enviei corujas ao Ministério justificando nossas ausências.

Harry ergueu o cenho.

– Harry, sou chefe do Departamento, não posso simplesmente me dar ao luxo d...

– Já está feito – ele se levantou, muito altivo. – Vista-se, vamos dar uma volta, tomar um café. E não se esqueça que amanhã iremos a festa de Malfoy.

Harry mostrou-se uma companhia muito agradável. Andaram pelas ruas da Londres trouxa conversando amenidades, sentaram-se num charmoso café de mesas pequenas e calorosas, e Hermione não voltou seus pensamentos uma vez sequer a Ron.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia ir à festa, Harry – dizia, enquanto bebericava a xícara. A bebida quente e cheia de cafeína lhe era um alívio imenso para dor de cabeça.

– Não podemos faltar – ele disse, muito calmamente. – Quem mais iria apartar as brigas de Gina e Draco?

Hermione riu, quase cuspindo café na cara do homem.

– Já está tomando como certa a briga dos dois?

– Você não?

– Realmente não entendo aqueles dois...

Harry de repente assumiu um aspecto sério e uma postura ereta. Seu semblante fechou-se, os olhos fixos no nada.

– O que há, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, alarmada.

Ele cerrou os olhos.

– Não é nada... – Os ombros relaxaram um pouco. – Só um paparrazzi desocupado tirando fotos nossas.

– Suas – corrigiu Hermione, voltando à deliciosa tarefa de beber seu café. – Eu sou mera acompanhante. Além do mais, supus que já havia se acostumado com todo o assédio.

– Bem, ainda me irrita um pouco – confessou Harry. – Mas tento abstrair, pelo bem da minha própria sanidade mental.

Assim que terminou de falar, um flash indiscreto voou em sua direção, fazendo-os piscar.

– Não ligue – dizia Hermione, um pouco preocupada.

Harry, por sua vez, soltou um sorriso maroto.

– Sabe, Hermione – as mãos dele serpentearam por cima da mesa até encontrar as da mulher. – Deveríamos dar um show para eles.

– Está louco? – Hermione sussurrou, olhando pro amigo como se ele fosse um extraterrestre. Não ousou, porém, tirar as mãos das dele. – Ron morreria de uma cólera.

– Achei que era isso que pretendia – ele respondeu, com um sorriso enviesado.

Hermione sentiu os dedos de Harry invadindo os seus, entrelaçando, apertando, fazendo pressão. Limitou-se a ficar calada, observando. As mãos do homem eram tão calorosas, que ela apenas deixou.

Os flashes, agora mais indiscretos e febris continuavam voando na direção dos dois.

Harry aproximou-se perigosamente dela, esticando-se em sua direção. Ele roçou o nariz no pescoço alvo dela, produzindo-lhe arrepios.

– Imagine que manchete linda amanhã – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Hermione sentiu sua espinha gelar. – _"Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, depois de anos, finalmente juntos!"_

Ele beijou a base da mandíbula da mulher, e ela quase desmaiou. Harry ao menos sabia do poder de sedução que exercia sobre ela? Oh, definitivamente não queria entrar naquele infinito problema que eram seus olhos verdes...

– Harry... – suspirou de prazer.

– Hum? – Ele falou, sem realmente ouvir, muito preocupado em beijar tudo que entrava no seu campo de visão: pescoço desprotegido, lóbulos à mostra, queixo simplesmente delicioso...

Hermione agarrou e puxou os cabelos do homem, que, com um gemido de satisfação, virou-se para ela. Seus olhares penetraram um no outro, como nunca antes, cheios de intensidade, cheios de desejo.

Estavam entrando num mundo perigoso. Estavam cruzando a linha imaginária que separa a amizade do... _Amor_?

Não, não.

Do s _exo_.

 **N/A:**

 ** _¹_** **Your Body Is A Wonderland, John Mayer**

Ah, gente, sei lá se esse capítulo tá bom! É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic desse estilo, por tanto, sejam bonzinhos comigo. Prometo que a história logo irá se desenvolver, e teremos uma Hermione _beeem_ mais saídinha!

No mais, **obrigada por todos os comentários!**


End file.
